A New beginning
by Aerielz
Summary: The team is back! They have all returned to DC after nine months, and looks like Angela have an idea... After a crazy party, what could possibly happen? - Booth's POV


_This is just something I wrote while I was waiting for the premiere of the 6th season of Bones. I was really pissed of about this whole story of Booth having a girlfriend and I've done what I always do when I'm pissed: I wrote about it. So, obviously, Seeley's new girlfriend does not appear. Is my first attempt to write in english, so you can bet it's not good as I wanted. But trying have never killed anyone ( it depends, of course, of what are you trying.(, and here it is. Hope you guys like it. and don't forget to review =D_

_

* * *

_

We have walked down the lab stairs for what we though it would be the last time, but there we where again. Nine months later, I could finally met her and all the team again. And, if you wanna know, I finally felt home. And so do they. I was sure to had misunderstood that, but someone - I have to remember to smack the bastard when I found out who it is was - had a marvelous idea: they were throwing a little party at Bones place in celebration of our return to Washington. I was against that at first (not completely, but I was), because I was not really sure that it would work. My intuition was yelling at me, and it was saying that things was going to get really ugly.

Well, it turn out that my intuition was more than right.

When I got there, I realize that the "little party" had, like, three hundred invited, people that I've never seen in my entire life. Of course: the guest list was Angela's part in the organization of the bash. "Nothing too big", we told her, but in fact she was only limited for two things: her imagination and Bones apartment area. The last one was big enough for the three hundred, or even four, but thank God she forgot to invite some of other people I've never seen. And I could bet a lot of money that she improved her husband's decoration: Hodgins would have never done something so elaborated. The place was so dark I couldn't see a thing. Lucky me, nine months in Afghanistan taught me how to handle that, and in a few minutes I got my sight back. Not that it would help: the only lights available were so confusing that got my head spinning in _seconds_.

But a party is a party, and if you got invited to one, before you can notice, you'll be drunk and dancing on the top of the tables. No, I was not dancing on the top of the tables, but I remember kissing someone and, of course, I was drunk. And that's Brennan's fault. She is like some drink expert, I don't know were the hell she learnt to do those sick and delicious things. I swear I'd drunk only two chalices of something green and very good - o.k, three chalices. And, in the third one I was already completely dizzy.

And that's all I can remember from the bash.

And then I was - don't ask, I was, too, afraid of the answer - laying in Temperance Brennan's bed. And, guess what?, she were there too. Close to me, God, too close! Not as much as before, though: when I woke up I was hugging her. My lips where almost touching her ear and my arms where wrapped around her body tightly. By that moment, though, she was just by my side, across the bed. Nevertheless, it still scared me. I mean... I wasn't myself last night. I've even kissed someb- Oh, my God... What if the girl (it was a girl?) I've kissed was Bones! Damn it, what if we've kissed again and... You know, a thing let to another...? I was so screwed...

I sighed. What the hell have I done?

Turning myself around, I faced her, watching her fast asleep. I couldn't help myself but smile: we where wearing clothes. I've never been so relieved in my live. But also... disappointed...?

I was starting to think about that seriously, but Bones cut my train of tough by rolling her body close to mine. I froze for long three seconds before I could do anything. And when I got to actually do something, all I did was put my hand in her face, caressing her skin smoothly. I smiled again. This time just for the pleasure of smiling. I started entwining my fingers in her hair, and she got closer. My hands went down to her neck, and continue going down her spine, caressing her back. She was still with the clothes she was wearing the night before: a bare back dress. How could she sleep so heavily in that thing? Looked so uncomfortable...

I swear that the only reason I've thought about taking it from her was the fact that she looked really uncomfortable. I mean, I was already screwed for having slept... I mean, _spent the night with_ her. She was going to yell at me for the rest of our lives, but, still, I felt like reliving her from that tight thing.

My hand was already in the zipper when I felt her arms going up from my waist to my chest.

"Good morning, Bo-" At her words, I froze again. She has just woken up, was still half asleep. But then, she realized what was actually happening. "B-Booth?"

Her head was still buried in my chest, and her voice sounded muffled. Like she was too ashamed.

"Hey. Bones..." I ventured.

"We don't... I mean, have we...?"

"No" I answered, fast and unhesitatingly. I couldn't help but push myself away from her, just enough to look at her blue eyes. "Or have we?"

She laugh shortly, and I could feel something different about her laughter. It was... lighter? Happier? Contagious? When I realize, I was smiling with her...

"I don't think so..." She said, putting a hand in my face, getting closer. " But... I kinda feel like doing..."

I laughed, seeing her cheeks going red, and then I kissed her, passionately.

When my tongue met hers I felt like this had to be a dream. I never thought that we were actually getting together one day, and, sure, not like this. I was kinda hoping that we were going to say some beautiful words like "I need you" or "I can't live without you" but... I could almost feel the taste of her feelings in her mouth, and, damn, it was so sweet I felt afraid to quit that kiss. And that without talking about the way our bodies completely understood each other: suddenly I knew exactly what to do to make her have goosebumps.

It took me sometime to had my hands back at the zipper in her dress. And while slipping it down slowly I realized that it wasn't just about what _she_ felt. when I touched the skin beneath the fabric I remember what I was thinking when she, interrupt my toughs earlier: I was just thinking that I love her. Pure and simply. And when she gave signs that she would breake the kiss I no longer felt afraid. Because I knew that she would kiss me thousands of times that day.

The day after?

That what it was. The day _after_. I would think about it later.


End file.
